Face à l'erreur
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: Gil Grissom est accusé de viol par Sofia Curtis.Sara va faire face à une révélation surprenante. Situé mi-saison 8/début saison 9 après le départ de Sara, qui a démissionné mais pas nécessairement pour les raisons qu'on croit. Trame originale respectée à l'exception de quelques arrangements nécessaires à cette histoire,OOC mineur Sofia Curtis
1. Chapter 1

**Face à l'erreur.**

**Résumé :**** Gil est accusé du viol de Sofia. Sara doit faire face à une surprenante révélation. D'autres suivront... Se situe quelques mois après le départ précipité de Sara durant la saison 8, personne ne sait au sujet de sa relation avec Gil mais en revanche, elle n'est pas forcément partie pour les raisons qu'on croit.**

Pourquoi Sara avait-elle brusquement quitté le LVPD?

Nul ne le savait, à l'exception d'une personne et pas n'importe laquelle : son superviseur.

Le personnel du labo avait bien sûr noté un changement dans son humeur mais se révéla parfaitement incapable d'en faire le rapprochement avec Sara.

Il fallait dire aussi que Gil n'avait pas d'égal pour bien cacher ses émotions les plus intimes.

Il avait toujours été secrètement amoureux de la brune et de façon réciproque.

Il y a deux ans, leur vie a connu un changement radical, lorsque Sara a été arrêtée pour ivresse au volant.

Gil ignorait à ce moment-là tous les drames que la jeune femme avait traversé depuis son enfance et qu'ils finiraient la nuit dans le même lit.

Tout est arrivé naturellement, sans heurts.

Depuis, ils menaient une vie bien réglée et surtout, très secrète, prenant grand soin de ne pas se faire repérer par les autres.

Cependant, ils ne furent pas été épargnés par les épreuves, bien au contraire.

Peu avant son enlèvement par le tueur aux maquettes, Sara venait d'apprendre l'existence de la Dominatrice.

Gil ne pensait pas que certaines choses de son passé pouvaient avoir une quelconque importance dans sa vie actuelle.

Depuis, en plus de ça, elle vivait mal le côté négatif de son travail.

Le jour où elle a brutalement quitté le LVPD, il a trouvé une simple note à son attention à l'accueil.

Elle était partie sans lui donner plus d'explications, ni vraiment lui dire au revoir...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ce départ attrista profondément Gil, qui avait toujours paru insensible à ce genre de chose aux yeux des autres.

Bien sûr, personne ne fit le rapprochement entre le départ précipité de sa subordonnée et ce changement d'humeur, on mit cela plus sur le compte d'un surmenage au travail.

Tous l'encourageaient vivement à sortir plus mais il restait incorrigible sur le sujet.

Ses bonnes vieilles habitudes reprirent rapidement le dessus d'ailleurs.

Quelques jours plus tard, Gil attrapa la grippe et resta une semaine cloué au lit.

A la fin de son congé maladie, il dut s'occuper d'une affaire urgente pour aider une amie procureur.

A son retour chez lui une fois cette affaire résolue, son téléphone sonna.

Un sourire illumina alors son visage : nul doute qu'il s'agissait de Sara au bout du fil!

Gil est soulagé de savoir qu'elle va bien et qu'elle n'ait pas rompu purement et simplement avec lui, il a eut drôlement peur!

Elle séjournait chez sa mère, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis le jour du meurtre de son père.

Depuis ce coup de téléphone, l'humeur de Gil connut un nouveau changement, il parut désormais plus serein.

Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi, Gil et Sara étant restés en contact régulier, les choses suivaient tranquillement leur cours.

Un soir, après plusieurs jours de traque et d'enquête, Gil et son équipe parviennent à mettre un tueur en série sous les verrous.

L'affaire a été particulièrement difficile pour Gil, s'agissant d'un détraqué sexuel s'en prenant à de très jeunes enfants.

Il écrit tranquillement son rapport sur l'affaire lorsque trois coups discrets sont frappés à sa porte.

C'est Sofia Curtis, une de ses subordonnés, qui vient lui rendre visite.

Elle a travaillé avec lui sur la dernière enquête et est venue voir Gil pour l'inviter à sortir fêter leur réussite.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Gil refuse poliment, trop de travail, dit-il.

Mais Sofia, devenue une amie proche de lui depuis trois ans maintenant, trouve les arguments nécessaires pour le convaincre d'abandonner son bureau le temps d'une longue pause bien méritée comme ils ont eu droit à une nuit au large.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle parvient à ses fins, en fait, il semblerait qu'elle soit la première collègue de travail en dehors de Jim à avoir été en capacité de le faire sortir de son antre à deux ou trois reprises.

Gil doit faire contre-mauvaise fortune bon coeur et accepte l'invitation de la blonde...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Gil choisit de dîner dans son restaurant favori avec Sofia, trop fière d'être parvenue à le faire sortir de son antre.

Ils passent une merveilleuse soirée, entre plaisanteries et fous rires.

Comme ils ne sont plus en service à cette heure, ils s'accordent un verre ou deux de whisky, l'alcool favori de Gil.

Puis il raccompagne Sofia chez elle, en galant homme qu'il est.

Sofia insiste pour un dernier verre, Gil n'a pas le courage de refuser.

La soirée se prolonge ainsi, entre verres d'alcool et toujours plus de plaisanteries.

Vers deux heures du matin, Gil n'est plus en état de rentrer chez lui alors, naturellement et innocemment, Sofia lui suggère de rester dormir dans sa chambre cette nuit.

La suite est alors très floue : Gil se réveille le lendemain matin avec une jolie gueule de bois.

Au début un peu désorienté, dû aux effets de l'alcool encore très présent dans son organisme, Gil a du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrive en ce moment.

Sofia dort profondément à ses côtés, il s'aperçoit ensuite qu'ils sont entièrement nus, dans le même lit!

Gil panique alors et se lève précipitamment, à la recherche de ses boxers et autres vêtements ainsi éparpillés dans toute la pièce.

Heureusement, Sofia semble avoir le sommeil lourd, elle n'a pas entendu le bruit qu'il a fait en cherchant activement ses affaires.

Il s'habille à la hâte et se dirige ensuite vers la cuisine.

L'horloge murale indique qu'il est encore tôt mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Gil n'a plus très envie de s'éterniser ici au regard de ce qu'il venait de constater quelques minutes plus tôt.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sofia apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui dit bonjour et lui demande s'il a bien dormi, ce à quoi il répond oui.

Mais une question le taraude alors : pourquoi étaient-ils allongés entièrement nus dans le lit de la blonde?...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Gil n'ose pas poser cette question tellement elle semble ridicule à ses yeux.

Il est évident qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux mais il rejette carrément l'idée qu'il en a.

En fait, il a tellement honte de son comportement à cet instant précis et il pense alors à Sara, qui est actuellement chez sa mère à San Francisco.

Avec les nombreux non-dits entre eux et leurs conséquences sur leur relation, il craint que Sara ne réagisse encore plus mal à la simple évocation d'une éventuelle tromperie de sa part.

Sara, comme lui d'ailleurs, est plutôt du genre jaloux s'agissant de son partenaire amoureux.

Il se souvient encore de sa réaction au laboratoire lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée malgré elle à enquêter sur l'agression dont Lady Heather avait été victime.

Et ce fut pire lorsqu'il a dû justifier son absence de la nuit comme étant l'alibi de cette dernière, alors que le principal suspect de l'affaire venait d'être retrouvé assassiné dans sa voiture.

Sara n'a pas supporté ces non-dits à ce sujet et lui en a voulu.

La simple évocation d'une possible liaison avec cette femme par Catherine avait amplement suffi à la mettre très mal à l'aise vis à vis de lui.

Alors si ce qu'il pense qu'il soit arrivé est effectivement arrivé, il s'attend à ce que Sara décide de le quitter définitivement et Dieu seul sait qu'elle aurait raison.

Il sent déjà combien il a trahi sa confiance cette nuit et combien il ne mérite pas son pardon.

Sofia s'aperçoit rapidement que quelque chose ne va pas avec Gil et s'en ouvre alors à lui.

Gil prend finalement son courage à deux mains et lui pose très simplement les questions qui le taraudent depuis son réveil.

Sofia est très surprise qu'il ait gardé si peu de souvenirs de leur nuit ensemble.

Gil décide d'éclaircir les choses entre eux, en prenant grand soin de ne pas mentionner sa relation avec Sara.

Il lui explique les raisons qui le poussent à refuser de s'engager dans une relation intime avec elle.

Sofia semble bien prendre la chose et s'excuse même pour ce qui s'est passé.

Mais Gil ne lui reproche rien, il se sent autant fautif qu'elle.

Après cette conversation, ils prennent un café ensemble puis Gil quitte l'appartement de la blonde, visiblement serein.

Mais comme d'habitude, ce n'est que l'impression qu'il donne car aussitôt après, une fois en route pour sa maison de ville, des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

Comment va-t-il parvenir à gérer un tel secret face à Sara?...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Gil ne le sait pas encore mais son refus de poursuivre une relation intime avec Sofia va avoir de fâcheuses conséquences.

En effet, sitôt qu'il est parti, elle entre dans une colère noire et jette une tasse contre un mur.

Elle se fait du mal et déchire en partie sa nuisette tout en pleurant amèrement.

Depuis trois ans, depuis le jour de leur première rencontre sur une scène de crime alors qu'ils participaient tous les deux à la soirée de nomination d'Ecklie au poste de sous-directeur du LVPD, elle était tombée moureuse de lui et avait tout fait pour le séduire.

Elle ne peut que constater son échec à présent, bien qu'ils aient eu des rapports sexuels pleinement consentis cette nuit.

Ou presque, car Gil était ivre mort contrairement à elle.

En fait, Gil ne tient pas l'alcool et elle semblait le savoir puisqu'elle avait sciemment profité de la situation pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais elle en attendait beaucoup plus, elle croyait en fait qu'il ressentait la même chose pour elle et qu'une relation entre eux était possible.

Ils avaient l'air d'être bien ensemble, il semblait régner une belle harmonie entre eux, il semblait exister une certain chimie.

C'est le cas mais pas dans le sens qu'elle croyait.

Elle vit ce refus comme un véritable rejet et commence alors à nourrir une haine terrible envers Gil.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle se lève et décide de se laver et de s'habiller.

Alors qu'elle enlève sa nuisette déchirée, elle se regarde dans le miroir et réalise qu'elle a de nombreuses blessures aussi bien sur les bras que dans le dos ou l'intérieur des cuisses.

Il faut dire aussi qu'ils avaient fait l'amour d'une certain façon, frénétique, dira-t-on.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une terrible idée lui traverse l'esprit : puisque Gil refuse d'avoir une liaison avec elle, elle va le faire accuser de son viol.

Elle remet sa nuisette et compose immédiatement le 911...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Des policiers investissent l'appartement de Sofia, à la recherche d'indices prouvant ses dires.

Depuis qu'elle a appelé les urgences, elle est restée prostrée dans un coin de sa chambre, se comportant en authentique victime de viol.

Une collègue la prend en charge et l'accompagne à l'hôpital pour y subir un bilan médical complet en vue de son dépôt de plainte pour viol.

Tant qu'elle n'a pas franchi les portes de la police criminelle, elle refuse de donner le nom de son agresseur.

C'est finalement Jim Brass, meilleir ami et collègue de Gil, qui en apprend l'identité au moment de prendre sa déposition.

Bien sûr, avec les années, son flair de policier émérite l'a rarement trompé et une fois encore, il flaire un règlement de comptes dans cette affaire.

Qui peut imaginer une seule seconde Gil Grissom capable de violer une femme, une collègue qui plus est.

Pour lui, la cause est entendue : s'il existe la moindre preuve matérielle tangible contre son collègue et ami, il n'hésitera pas à le coiffer au poteau, dans le cas contraire, Sofia verrait sa carrière foutue en l'air.

Mais la blonde est sûre de gagner avec ce qu'elle avait réussi à glâner d'indices suffisament compromettants pour Gil.

Dès l'arrivée des premiers résultats, un mandat d'arrêt est émis à l'encontre de Gil.

Il est à mille lieues d'imaginer ce qui s'apprête à lui tomber dessus...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Gil est finalement rentré chez lui après avoir erré plusieurs heures en ville.

Il ne se pardonne pas ce qui s'est passé avec Sofia cette nuit.

Bien que ce soit arrivé malgré lui, il ne se fait pas à l'idée de ne pas être infaillible.

Il pense que Sara ne lui pardonnera pas cet écart de conduite.

Comme il doit revenir travailler au laboratoire ce soir, il prend une longue douche bien chaude et se couche en espérant parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Il est finalement parvenu à s'endormir au bout de plusieurs heures lorsqu'on sonne à sa porte.

Il se réveille brusquement et grogne en s'apercevant qu'il n'a plus que quatres heures devant lui avant de débuter son prochain quart de travail.

La personne qui ose troubler sa tranquillité a plutôt intérêt d'avoir une très bonne raison de le déranger ainsi avant la fin de sa période de repos.

Jim Brass et quatre policiers l'accompagnant sont devant sa porte.

Gil est très surpris de les trouver là à cette heure de la journée, d'ordinaire, Jim ne se déplace jamais jusque chez lui même pour une affaire de la plus haute importance.

Il lui demande alors de le suivre au commissariat sans ménagement et surtout sans plus d'explications.

Gil ne semble pas inquiet, sans doute s'agit-il d'une erreur administrative.

Avec la réputation qu'il a, il y a très peu de chances pour qu'on l'accuse de quoique ce soit sans preuves suffisamment solides contre lui.

Mais cette fois, il se trompe lourdement.

Il s'en aperçoit une fois l'interrogatoire commencé, sans avocat bien sûr puisqu'il se sait de très bonne foi.

Les éléments qu'on lui présentent sont effectivement très convainquants sauf bien sûr que les rapports sexuels qu'il a eu avec Sofia la nuit dernière étaient totalement consentis, bien qu'ayant eu lieu sous l'emprise de l'alcool qu'il a ingéré.

Jim accepte de lui faire passer un test d'alcoolémie qui va en outre révéler son incapacité à reprendre le travail pour la nuit suivante.

Malgré les douze heures le séparant de sa nuit de folies, Gil n'est toujours pas sobre, dû au fait qu'il n'ait rien mangé de solide depuis le dîner de la veille.

Manifestement, il était vraisemblablement encore ivre mort même après douze heures.

Cependant, en bon enquêteur scientifique et citoyen américain, il collabore et avoue avoir eu une aventure d'un soir avec Sofia, le plaçant en violation directe du protocole consistant en l'interdiction d'avoir des relations intimes avec un membre de la même équipe au sein du laboratoire de police scientifique.

Sa position de superviseur et supérieur hiérachique direct de Sofia constitue de fait une circonstance aggravante dans cette affaire.

En revanche, il nie farouchement lui avoir forcé la main de quelque manière que ce soit.

Au bout des douze heures suivantes, il réclame son avocat, mettant ainsi fin à l'interrogatoire.

Mais il reste placé en garde à vue, à cause des nombreux éléments cumulés contre lui.

Deux jours et demi plus tard, en dépit de ses dénégations et en regard de nouveaux éléments recueillis le compromettant, il est mis en examen et écroué à la prison d'état de Henderson, dans le quartier de haute-sécurité réservé aux policiers.

Il est placé en isolement pour éviter toute confrontation avec d'anciens collègues, détenus pour la plupart à cause de son talent d'expert.

L'affaire ayant rapidement pris une tournure médiatique, dû à la réputation de Gil vis à vis du LVPD (le second labo du pays après celui de Quantico), la nouvelle de sa mise en examen passe en boucle sur les grandes chaînes de télévision nationales.

Sara, qui se trouve actuellement chez sa mère à San Francisco, fait tranquillement la vaisselle quand elle est brusquement interrompue par l'irruption de cette dernière dans la cuisine.

La jeune femme laisse alors tomber l'assiette qu'elle essuyait en apprenant la nouvelle et s'effondre en pleurs.

Comment peut-on croire qu'un des policiers les plus émérites soit capable de commettre un viol, même après l'avoir cotoyé quotidiennement durant huit ans?...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

La maman de Sara, Laura, parvient à calmer sa fille au bout d'un quart d'heure.

Sara est encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre.

Gil lui avait parlé au téléphone trois jours auparavant, juste avant qu'il n'ai la visite de Sofia à son bureau.

Tout allait pour le mieux entre eux, ils s'étaient raconté leur journée et il l'avait prévenue qu'il serait difficilement joignable dans les jours suivants, à cause d'une surcharge de travail.

Sara ne s'inquiétait donc pas de ne pas l'avoir eu au bout du fil depuis cette dernière conversation, d'ailleurs, il avait convenu de la rappeler dès que possible.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle apprend qu'il vient d'être incarcéré pour un viol qu'il n'a sûrement pas commis et le plus troublant vient sans nul doute du nom de son accusatrice : Sofia Curtis.

Sara n'a jamais vraiment porté cette fille dans son coeur.

Bien qu'elle n'était pas encore avec Gil a cette époque, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse de la relation amicale qui était née entre eux.

Elle a eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de les apercevoir à travers la baie vitrée de son bureau, en plein milieu d'un fou rire.

Sara a toujours été convaincue que Sofia cherchait manifestement à le séduire mais heureusement, Gil semble n'y avoir jamais prêté attention.

Il y a deux ans, Sofia a accidentellement tué un policier durant une fusillade.

Naturellement très secouée par cette tragédie, elle était allée voir Gil dans son bureau mais elle était mal tombée car en arrivant, elle a interrompu une conversation qu'il avait avec Sara.

La brune a alors laissé exploser sa colère contre la blonde et lui a fait comprendre à quel point elle était malvenue.

Elle pensait qu'elle aurait compris le message mais faut croire qu'elle se trompait.

Sara réfléchit à la situation mais refuse catégoriquement de croire que Gil aurait pu violer Sofia puisqu'elle cherchait à le séduire et non l'inverse.

Ils se connaissent depuis dix ans et Gil a toujours fait preuve d'un grand professionnalisme et d'une grande galanterie envers les femmes.

D'ailleurs, elles étaient toutes à ses pieds, il avait un large choix parmi elles mais il n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour Sara.

Il n'a jamais eu la réputation d'être un grand séducteur, au contraire, Gil a toujours été considéré par ses pairs comme "émotionnellement et socialement indisponible".

Laura demande à sa fille ce qu'elle compte faire et Sara lui répond qu'elle doit immédiatement rentrer à Las Vegas pour défendre les intérêts de Gil.

Sara voulait surtout comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer en son absence...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Durant sa garde à vue, Gil apprend par Jim sa suspension par Ecklie pour violation du protocole et faute professionnelle.

Si jamais le tribunal le condamne, il peut dire adieu à sa carrière de policier scientifique.

Malgré les preuves accumulées contre lui au fil des heures, Gil parvient à garder son sang-froid.

Il n'a pas revu Sofia depuis la nuit dernière et ne comprend toujours pas les raisons qui la poussent à porter plainte contre lui pour un viol qu'il n'a pas commis.

Il a beau réfléchir, retourner la question dans tous les sens mais c'est peine perdue.

Durant ces deux jours de garde à vue, Gil est cuisiné à fond comme n'importe quel suspect.

On lui pose les mêmes questions des centaines de fois et mise à part une affreuse migraine qui refuse de s'en aller, il tient le choc.

Puis il est présenté au juge et plaide non-coupable.

Son avocat demande sa remise en liberté sous caution mais le juge refuse, pour éviter tout drame avec la victime de cette affaire.

Avec cette histoire sur les bras et ses inquiétudes, Gil a volontairement évité d'appeler Sara, pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer sur ce qui s'est passé.

Il croit tout bêtement qu'elle ne comprendrait pas.

Mais il comprend rapidement son erreur lorsqu'il est transféré à la prison d'état.

Une nuée de journalistes se rue sur lui à sa sortie du tribunal et le bombardent de questions au sujet de l'affaire.

Gil se demande alors comment Sara va réagir à la nouvelle de sa mise en examen et surtout lorsqu'elle connaîtra les raisons pour lesquelles elle a eu lieu.

Il ne se doute pas une seule seconde de ce qui l'attend 24h plus tard...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Sara atterrit à Las Vegas le lendemain de l'incarcération de Gil.

Elle n'a prévenu personne de son retour, aussi soudain que ne l'avait été son départ huit mois plus tôt.

Elle n'a qu'une idée en tête pour l'instant, retrouver les bras protecteurs de Gil et pour cela, elle se rend au LVPD pour demander l'aide d'Ecklie.

Bien que cela n'ait jamais été le grand amour entre eux, Sara ne peut pas croire une seconde que le directeur-adjoint de la police scientifique pense Gil coupable d'une telle chose qu'est le viol, en particulier s'agissant de celui d'une collègue.

Quand elle entre puis traverse les couloirs menant au bureau d'Ecklie, tous les regards sont tournés vers elle.

Il règne un silence soudain et pesant, tout le monde s'est brusquement arrêté de travailler en la voyant entrer dans le laboratoire.

Sara ne prête aucune attention à l'ambiance et avance droit devant elle.

Elle frappe à la porte puis entre quand on le lui dit.

Bonjour Ecklie... elle dit, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

Le directeur-adjoint du LVPD, qui est visiblement plongé dans un dossier, n'a pas immédiatement relevé.

L'instant suivant, il lève brusquement la tête et dit, en état de choc : Sara? Mais qu'est-ce qu... Oh!

Ce que voit Ecklie le cloue littéralement sur place.

Il faut dire aussi qu'il est tout autant surpris par sa présence ici en ce moment qu'il ne l'avait été par sa soudaine démission.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai quitté le laboratoire... Sara dit en s'asseyant en face de lui.

En effet, Ecklie, comme tout le monde, n'a jamais su les vraies raisons de son départ précipité de Las Vegas et Sara savait que tôt ou tard, il l'aurait su de toute façon.

Après une brève explication avec lui, elle lui demande son aide pour obtenir un droit de visite au parloir de la prison où est incarcéré Gil.

Puis elle sort de son bureau au bout d'une demi-heure avec l'assurance qu'il ne dévoile rien au sujet de ce qu'il sait sur sa situation actuelle et, à son passage, le bruit cesse rapidement et tout le monde la regarde s'éloigner à nouveau.

Arrivée dehors, elle croise Sofia par hasard.

Elle regarde sa montre rapidement et s'aperçoit que le prochain quart de travail ne pas tarder à débuter.

La blonde semble être la première arrivée sur place.

Sachant qu'elle est la principale cause des soucis de Gil, Sara choisit sciemment de l'éviter et file droit devant elle sans demander son reste.

Comme tous ses collègues tout à l'heure, Sofia est clouée sur place, en état de choc de ce qu'elle vient de voir.

Non seulement elle est surprise de croiser Sara ici mais elle l'est davantage par le joli ventre rond qu'elle affiche fièrement.

La blonde se demande alors quelle est la raison de sa présence au laboratoire et surtout qui pourrait être le père de l'enfant qu'elle attend...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Depuis qu'elle a déposé plainte pour viol contre Gil, Sofia subit les railleries de ses collègues, qui ont pris fait et cause pour le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit.

Tant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité de l'agresseur, ils ava ient traité Sofia comme n'importe quelle victime.

Mais à partir du moment où ils ont su qu'elle accusait Gil, leur attitude envers elle changea du tout au tout.

En effet, personne n'a cru une seconde en sa culpabilité et certains d'entre eux en sont arrivés à la conclusion que Sofia avait fait cela parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps.

En effet, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, son petit manège pour le séduire n'était pas vraiment passé inaperçu, sauf pour Gil, qui n'a manifestement jamais prêté attention à son attitude ambigüe.

Ecklie ayant suspendu Gil de ses fonctions et désigné Catherine pour assurer son poste, il ne voyait pas d'objection à ce que Sofia continue de travailler au laboratoire.

Mais l'ambiance dans l'équipe n'est désormais plus la même sans Gil.

Ses collègues ne lui adressent plus la parole qu'à titre professionnel tant ils sont choqués par son attitude.

Sofia vit mal ce manque de soutien, malgré les preuves accablantes cumulées contre Gil.

Malgré tout elle est bien décidée à faire payer à Gil son refus d'avoir une liaison avec elle, peu importe les conséquences.

Mais elle ignore encore les véritables raisons qui ont poussé Gil à éclaircir les choses entre eux.

Ce qui s'était passé trois jours plus tôt était une erreur de sa part et bien qu'il reconnaissait apprécier les moments qu'il passe avec elle, il n'a jamais été question pour lui d'avoir une relation plus intime avec elle.

De plus, ils occupent deux postes radicalement différents, il est son supérieur hiérarchique et une telle relation, s'il elle venait à être découverte, compromettrait gravement leurs chances de poursuivre leurs carrières respectives.

La seule chose qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui dire concernait sa relation avec Sara.

D'abord parce qu'il s'agissait avant toute chose de sa vie privée, ensuite, parce que personne d'autre ne savait pour eux.

Ils attendaient le moment opportun pour l'annoncer à leurs collègues et amis.

Sofia n'a pas vraiment mesuré les conséquences de ses actes ni l'impact que cela aura sur son avenir ainsi que celui de Gil.

Elle avait agit ainsi d'instinct, sur un simple coup de tête, parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait avec lui...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

En attendant de pouvoir rendre visite à Gil à la prison d'état, Sara décide de rentrer chez eux.

Bien qu'elle était partie précipitamment il y a quelques mois sans plus d'explications, il n'avait jamais été question de rompre avec lui.

Sara avait tout quitté à cause de cette grossesse imprévue.

Eneffet, quelques jours avant son départ, elle avait fait le test, souffrant de nausées matinales depuis plusieurs semaines.

Lorsque le le résultat s'est affiché, elle a paniqué parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet d'avoir des enfants.

Leur travail étant très prenant, Sara n'était pas sûre que Gil aurait accepté d'assumer un rôle paternel en plus de ceux de mari et patron.

Evidemment, devant déjà gérer ses propres difficultés personnelles liées à son passé, les suites de l'enlèvement par le tueur aux maquettes, sa première crise conjugale avec Gil suites aux révélations faites sur son amitié cachée avec Heather et les aspects négatifs de son travail, cette grossesse compromettait également leur relation jalousement gardée secrète et donc leurs postes respectifs au sein du LVPD.

C'en était trop pour elle.

Le jour où elle est partie, il y avait eu cette affaire avec Hannah West, une adolescente de 14 ans à qui elle avait déjà eu affaire durant une prédécente enquête pour meurtre.

Cette enfant prodige prenait un malin plaisir à la déstabiliser, au point de lui faire perdre son sang froid sur cette seconde enquête la concernant.

Sara avait vainement essayé de parler de son mal-être à Gil toute la journée mais n'y était jamais parvenue.

Il était trop occupé sur sa propre enquête sur laquelle Sofia travaillait avec lui d'ailleurs.

Elle les avaient vus éclater de rire dans le bureau de Gil à un moment donné.

Gil l'avait aperçu aussi à ce moment-là et lui avait fait signe de venir mais elle a rapidement rebroussé chemin.

Enfin, après l'interrogatoire d'Hannah à la fin du quart de travail, Gil s'est finalement manifesté auprès d'elle comme il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas mais Sara l'a purement et simplement rejeté.

Une heure à peine après avoir annoncé le décès de son frère à Hannah, elle quittait Las Vegas en taxi.

Dans la note qu'elle a laissé à l'attention de Gil, Sara explique simplement que le temps était venu pour elle d'enterrer ses "fantômes".

Elle n'a pas mentionné sa grossesse à causes des conséquences que cela aurait sûrement engendré.

Dans sa lettre de démission addressée au LVPD, elle ne précise rien au sujet des "raisons personnelles" qui expliquent son départ précipité de Las Vegas.

Sara est ainsi revenue vivre à San Francisco où elle a retrouvé la trace de sa mère, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus de vingt ans.

Elle était parvenue à entrer en contact avec elle quelques mois plus tôt.

Connaissant un peu la situation actuelle de sa fille, Laura lui avait naturellement proposer de l'herberger, ce que Sara avait évidemment accepté de bon coeur.

En apprenant la grossesse de sa fille, Laura s'est fait une imense joie d'être grand-mère.

Mais son départ précipité de Las Vegas entraînant du coup sa séparation avec le père de son enfant l'inquiéta.

Laura a vivement encouragé Sara à parler à Gil et à garder le contact avec lui.

Sara a suivi la plupart des conseils de sa mère sauf concernant sa grossesse : elle refusait de bouleverser davantage la vie de Gil.

Pourtant, elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle aurait eu à lui dire mais elle repoussait sans cesse l'échéance.

Cette affaire dans laquelle Gil était accusé du viol de Sofia n'était absolument pas l'occasion idéale pour lui annoncer cette heureuse nouvelle mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il était de son devoir d'être à ses côtés pour l'aider à se battre contre ces sordides accusations.

Une fois entrée dans leur maison, Sara scrute chaque recoin pour prendre connaissance des changements éventuellement survenus durant son absence mais visiblement, rien n'a bougé.

Elle défait tranquillement ses bagages puis prend une bonne douche bien chaude.

Elle reste un long moment pensive tout en caressant tendrement son ventre.

Comment Gil va-t-il prendre la nouvelle de la future naissance de leur enfant?...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Alors qu'elle se détend sur la terrasse derrière la maison et pense à la façon dont elle va annoncer sa grossesse à Gil, Sara est brusquement interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

Elle reconnaît immédiatement l'identifiant de l'appelant et après une seconde d'hésitation, elle décroche.

La nouvelle de son retour a fait l'effet d'une bombe au sein du LVPD et naturellement, ses collègues ont tout de suite voulu prendre de ses nouvelles sur l'initiative de Catherine.

Cette dernière l'invite à diner dans leur restaurant habituel à l'heure de leur pause.

Sara hésite puis accepte mais un peu à contre-coeur toutefois.

En effet, comme Gil d'ailleurs, elle n'a pas l'habitude d'aborder le sujet de sa vie privée mais vu les circonstances actuelles, elle sait que c'est de tout façon inévitable.

Deux heures plus tard, elle les retrouve donc chez Frank's.

Ils sont surtout surpris par ses nouvelles rondeurs et ont hâte d'obtenir les réponses à leurs nombreuses questions.

Sara est visiblement contente de les revoir après tout ce temps et ils lui font savoir que c'est réciproque en lui donnant une accolade à tour de rôle.

Les questions fusent toutes en même temps, si bien que Sara doit demander le silence afin de pouvoir leur expliquer sa nouvelle situation.

Elle découvre effarée que Greg, Catherine et Jim se doutaient de quelque chose depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Ils découvrent effarés que leurs soupçons étaient bien fondés mais du coup, ils lui font certains reproches, ainsi qu'à Gil.

Ils pensaient que la confiance régnait dans l'équipe mais leur petit secret prouve de toute évidence que ce n'était manifestement pas le cas pour tout le monde.

Catherine commence alors à lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Gil mais Sara choisit de l'interrompre car elle tient absolument à ce que la vérité sorte directement de la bouche de Gil.

Elle se doute bien que Sofia n'a pas agi de la sorte avec lui pour rien et qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qu'elle redoute fortement.

En fait, elle a peur de ce qu'il va lui dire mais en même temps, elle se dit que malgré tout, il est toujours digne de sa confiance et que personne n'est à l'abri de ce genre de situation qu'est la leur.

Elle a également peur de sa réaction en la voyant dans son état actuel.

Ses collègues la rassurent comme ils peuvent à ce sujet, Gil a toujours pris à coeur les affaires concernant les enfants, ce qui signifie quelque part qu'il les apprécie d'une certaine manière.

Ils pensent qu'il serait plutôt très heureux de l'apprendre mais malgré ça, Sara ne peut pas s'empêcher de rester sceptique.

En effet, elle pense au contraire qu'il ne va pas comprendre les raisons qui l'ont poussée à lui cacher cette information cruciale concernant leur couple.

Après le dîner, Sara rentre chez elle tandis que ses collègues retournent travailler.

Ils prévoient de se revoir régulièrement durant les jours suivants mais toujours chez Frank's car Sara veut également éviter d'être confrontée à Sofia, qui ne sait toujours pas qu'elle est en couple avec Gil et qu'ils vont avoir un enfant très bientôt.

D'ailleurs, Sara a exigé de ses amis de garder le silence sur le sujet afin que Gil ne l'apprenne pas par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Le lendemain du diner avec ses collègues, elle reçoit un coup de téléphone du palais de justice l'informant qu'elle est autorisée à voir Gil à la prison.

Sara demande qu'on ne l'informe pas de son identité afin de lui faire la surprise.

Rendez-vous est pris pour le jour suivant.

Sara a le trac pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ensemble.

Elle a beaucoup réfléchi sur leur relation et pense que le meilleur moyen qu'elle ait pour que ça dure longtemps entre eux est de lui dire la vérité sur les raisons qui l'ont poussée à agir comme elle l'a fait et d'accepter celle à laquelle elle s'apprête à être confrontée.

Il s'écoule de longues minutes entre l'instant où la porte de la prison s'ouvre sur elle et l'instant où elle voit Gil apparaître à travers la baie vitrée du parloir.

Gil a bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.

Rasé de près et plus mince à l'époque, il est maintenant barbu, le cheveu hirsute et a pris du poids.

Malgré ça, il reste heureusement reconnaissable.

En revanche, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent face à face, Gil est en état de choc.

La seule chose qui avait changé chez Sara est ce ventre bien arrondi et surtout très visible.

Non seulement il ne s'attendait pas à sa visite mais en plus, elle est visiblement enceinte jusqu'au yeux.

Pendant qu'ils se dévisagent longuement en silence, les premières questions assaillent l'esprit de Gil.

Comment se fait-il que Sara soit enceinte, l'aurait-elle déjà remplacé, qui est le père de l'enfant, pourquoi est-elle venu le voir...

Non, ce n'est pas possible! Gil pense alors, visiblement abasourdi et secouant négativement la tête.

Sara l'invite alors à s'asseoir et rompt la glace la première en lui disant de façon très directe : Gil...dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ce dont on t'accuse!...dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça!...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Mais bien sûr que non, voyons! Gil riposte vivement, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il est en train de vivre. En revanche, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques une chose...

Comme elle s'y attendait, Sara ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et lui explique dans les grandes lignes la principale raison de son départ et celle de son retour.

Ainsi, Gil est rapidement soulagé de savoir que Sara porte leur future petite fille et qu'elle ne l'a jamais trahi.

Il ne lui reproche rien concernant son attitude, en ayant parfaitement bien compris les raisons.

Sara exige à son tour des réponses au sujet de Sofia.

Gil hésite longuement avant de répondre, parce qu'il redoute fortement sa réaction.

Sara, qui pense connaître la réponse depuis un moment, ose lui en faire part : elle pense qu'il a eu une aventure avec la blonde.

Ce n'était pas complètement faux mais les circonstances entourant cette histoire ne le confirment que d'un certain point de vue.

Gil avoue avoir effectivement eu un moment de faiblesse avec Sofia, en grande partie à cause de l'alcool qu'il a ingéré.

Son taux était tel que même douze heures plus tard, parce qu'il avait le ventre vide, il était toujours ivre mort.

Sara savait très bien que Gil ne tenait pas l'alcool et évidemment lui-même le savait.

De ce fait, même encore maintenant, il est incapable de se rappeler distinctement ce qui s'est passé durant la nuit mais il est sûr d'une chose : ils étaient tous les deux nus dans le même lit à son réveil et ce n'était sûrement pas le fruit du hasard!

La résolution de cette affaire de pédophilie l'avait rendu plus heureux et serein que d'ordinaire.

En plus, il pensait beaucoup au bonheur qu'il connaissait auprès de Sara, bien qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés à ce moment-là.

J'aurais tellement préféré fêter ça avec toi! lui assure-t-il.

Dans cette ambiance détendue à souhait, Gil s'était involontaire laissé allé à ses émotions les plus profondes.

En d'autres termes, s'il n'avait pas bu plus que de raison, "l'accident" survenu cette nuit-là ne se serait jamais produit.

Sara est sous le choc de ces révélations et voit ainsi ses craintes confirmées.

Mais contre toute attente, elle ne se laisse pas aveugler par la colère car c'était la première fois qu'une telle situation se produisait pour eux.

Elle connaît Gil depuis dix ans et son attitude envers les gens a toujours été irréprochable.

Il s'est toujours montré sincère et n'a plus rien à prouver de ce côté-là depuis longtemps.

En outre, sur le plan relationnel, Gil n'est pas le genre d'homme à collectionner les aventures d'un soir et a toujours eu plus ou moins de difficultés à nouer une relation concrète et saine avec une femme.

Elle est totalement convaincue de son innocence concernant l'accusation dont il fait l'objet, surtout parce qu'elle avait repéré comme ses anciens collègues le petit manège de séduction de Sofia.

Elle lui fait rapidement savoir qu'elle lui pardonne son geste malheureux et qu'elle est prête à tout faire pour que leur couple continue de fonctionner correctement.

Elle ne lui en veut pas de ne pas lui dire ce qui ne va pas, elle comprend parfaitement à quel point il peut être difficile d'avouer quelque chose d'inaouable comme ce qu'il lui avait fait.

A sa place, elle aurait réagi de la même manière.

Gil est visiblement surpris du geste de Sara et veut s'assurer qu'elle le fait bien pour de très bonnes raisons.

Il essaie de lui faire comprendre à quel point son attitude envers elle a été inqualifiable et surtout, impardonnable.

Sara lui rétorque alors qu'elle ne vaut pas mieux que lui en la matière à cause de sa cachotterie concernant sa grossesse.

Malgré ce qui se passe, Gil est visiblement ravi d'apprendre qu'il va être père mais se désole d'avoir tout manqué.

Il a de bonnes raisons d'être inquiet au sujet de la naissance : Sara est sur le point d'accoucher et il ne peut déjà pas avoir la chance de toucher ce joli ventre rond qu'il peut à peine apercevoir depuis là où il est...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Gil craint de ne pas être sorti d'affaire avant la naissance de leur fille, imminente maintenant.

Sara lui demande les coordonnées de son avocat afin de contre-attaquer et dans l'espoir de faire accélérer la procédure.

Gil est innocent malgré les preuves accablantes cumulées contre lui.

De son avis d'expert scientifique, il n'est pas en mesure de prouver le contraire : sa semence était à l'intérieur de la blonde, son ADN à elle était sous ses ongles à lui, elle avait bien les contusions vaginales correspondant aux principales caractéristiques d'un rapport sexuel potentiellement violent, laissant supposer qu'il y avait eu contrainte manifeste, ect...

Mais Sara lui fait alors remarquer une chose bizarre : s'il était ivre mort, sachant qu'il avait été soumis à un test d'alcoolémie douze heures après les faits prouvant qu'il l'était encore à ce moment-là, comment il aurait pu violer Sofia dans cet état?

Sara pense qu'il avait sans doute été victime d'un léger coma éthylique.

Gil confirme cette théorie intéressante en disant qu'effectivement, comme il ne tenait plus debout, Sofia l'avait aidé à se coucher et qu'il avait dû s'endormir à un moment donné parce qu'il ne se souvient toujours pas de s'être déshabillé complètement.

Dans ce cas, comment expliques-tu les contusions sur ses cuisses et à l'intérieur de la cavité vaginale? Sara lui demande, curieuse.

Gil n'a aucune idée sur cette question.

Il se pouvait qu'il se soit réveillé entre-temps et que dans son état, il avait très bien pu confondre Sofia avec Sara.

La brune lui manquait tellement, cela faisait des mois qu'ils étaient séparés et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapports sexuels.

Ce manque pouvait tout à fait expliquer la violence des actes sexuels qu'ils ont eu cette nuit-là.

Sara est très touchée par la sincérité de Gil, elle n'a plus aucun doute le concernant maintenant.

Grâce à la longue conversation qu'ils viennent d'avoir, elle a très bonne espoir de parvenir à faire sauter l'accusation de viol dont Gil fait encore l'objet aujourd'hui.

Au moment de se quitter, Sara décide de tenter d'obtenir du gardien la possibilité pour eux de se faire un petit câlin avant son départ.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on transfère Sara dans une salle adjacente où elle peut enfin serrer Gil dans ses bras.

Le gardien leur accorde un quart d'heure seulement car il agit contre le règlement de la prison.

Le couple enlacé pleure longuement, encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils traversent en ce moment.

Gil en profite pour caresser le ventre de Sara et a même la joie et le bonheur de sentir sa fille bouger à l'intérieur.

Mais le temps passe si vite qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.

Leur moment de bonheur s'achève très difficilement aussi bien d'un côté que de l'autre.

Maintenant que les choses sont éclaircies entre eux, justice sera-t-elle pour autant rendue équitablement?...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Sur le chemin du retour, Sara pleure, encore sous le choc des révélations de Gil et de sa réaction positive au sujet de sa grossesse.

Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui leur arrive.

En revanche, elle a commencé à nourrir une immense colère, voire une haine farouche contre Sofia.

Comment osait-elle faire ça à Gil, après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour elle?

Comment peut-on en arriver à faire du mal à quelqu'un que l'on prétend aimer?

Sara doit faire face à l'incompréhension.

Peu après, elle arrive chez l'avocat de Gil, qu'elle a prévenu de son arrivée.

Durant plus d'une heure, ils discutent de l'affaire et Sara peut enfin accéder aux pièces du dossier.

Alors une autre chose la chiffonne, concernant les blessures aux bras de Sofia.

Leur direction indiquent clairement qu'elles ont été auto-infligées, comment ses collègues avaient pu rater cela?

Rien n'est mentionné à ce sujet dans le rapport joint avec les photos.

Gil semble avoir battu un record avec son taux d'alcoolémie, il n'aurait jamais dû rentrer seul chez lui.

Dans sa déposition, Sofia ose accuser Gil de l'avoir sexuellement harcelée et de l'avoir menacée (genre tu auras de gros ennuis avec ton travail) durant des mois.

Sara fulmine, elle est outrée d'un tel témoignage de la part de Sofia.

L'émotion est trop forte et elle ressent une forte crampe à l'abdomen.

Soudain, elle hurle, paniquée : elle vient de perdre les eaux.

L'avocat avertit immédiatement les secours ainsi que Catherine à la demande de Sara.

Une heure à peine plus tard, aux urgences du Desert Palms Hospital, la brune met au monde une fille de plus de trois kilos qu'elle baptise Elisabeth Grace Grissom.

Le reste de l'équipe de nuit se rue un peu plus tard à son chevet pour être rassuré à leur sujet.

Gil est informé de la bonne nouvelle le lendemain mais il est effondré de savoir qu'il n'a pas pu être là à temps.

Sara a pu le joindre au téléphone plus tard dans la journée et l'informe des avancées de son affaire.

Plusieurs failles apparaissent dans le système de défense de Sofia et elle compte les exploiter en sa faveur.

Elle exige également une confrontation entre lui et la blonde.

Et il y a également une autre lacune que Sara veut exploiter : Sofia ne connaît toujours pas leur situation et elle compte là-dessus pour la faire craquer.

La brune parviendra-t-elle à ses fins avec la blonde?...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

Quelques jours après la naissance de sa fille, Sara est de retour chez elle.

La nouvelle s'est rapidement répandue au LVPD mais en dehors d'Ecklie et de ses amis et anciens collègues tenus au secret, personne ne sait au sujet de sa relation avec Gil, ni qu'il est le père d'Elisabeth.

Sofia, qui a sa nuit au large, choisit ce moment pour lui rendre visite.

Ayant appris que Sara avait accouché, la blonde était venue pour la féliciter et éventuellement essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette grossesse mystérieuse.

L'ayant croisée l'autre jour devant le LVPD, l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée pour lui parler.

Et pour cause, Sara l'avait volontairement ignorée pour éviter un esclandre au sujet de sa plainte pour viol contre Gil.

Sofia n'imagine pas une seconde toute la haine et la rage qui habitent désormais l'esprit de Sara à cause de cette histoire.

La brune n'a jamais vraiment porté la blonde dans son coeur, à cause du comportement ambigü qu'elle a toujours eu envers Gil.

Elle n'a été correcte avec elle que pour les besoins de leur travail.

Sara ouvre la porte et se fige en voyant Sofia, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sara ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que soit et lui colle une gifle magistrale sur la joue.

La blonde est sous le choc, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réaction de sa part.

Sara déverse alors toute la haine qu'elle a envers elle et lui révèle ce qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à maintenant.

Sofia en reste sans voix après ça.

Elle comprend à présent ce qui a poussé Gil à refuser d'avoir une relation intime avec elle.

Elle se rend compte aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, pour éviter les problèmes avec ses supérieurs.

Elle tente alors de se justifier mais Sara est trop en colère pour l'écouter.

La brune la menace d'appeler la police si elle ne se décide pas à quitter les lieux immédiatement.

Sur le chemin du retour à son appartement, Sofia pleure tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle a fait.

"Gil n'a pas à se justifier sur sa vie privée, n'a-t-il pas été assez clair avec vous?" Sara hurlait, folle de rage.

La blonde est toujours sous le choc d'avoir appris que Gil est l'amant de Sara depuis deux ans et qu'il est le père de l'enfant qu'elle vient de mettre au monde.

Sara : "A cause de vos mensonges, il n'a pas pu être là pour sa naissance! Vous prétendez l'aimer et parce qu'il ne répond pas à vos attentes, vous osez le poignarder dans le dos!"

Sofia : "Puisque je vous dis que je croyais qu'il m'aimait!"

Sara : "Evidemment! S'il n'avait pas autant bu, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille et vous le savez! Vous auriez fait n'importe quoi pour le mettre dans votre lit et vous avez parfaitement réussi!"

Sofia sait que Sara a raison sur toute la ligne.

Elle connaissait la faiblesse de Gil et l'avait exploitée pour parvenir à ses fins.

Le plus surprenant, c'est que malgré tout, Sara ait décidé de rester avec lui.

Pour une femme qui a été trompée, même accidentellement, elle réagit plutôt bien.

Mais ces révélations sur la vie privée de Gil donnent une raison supplémentaire à Sofia de vouloir poursuivre sa vengeance contre lui jusqu'au bout.

Il n'a pas été honnête avec elle quand il a affirmé être célibataire.

Ce genre de secret n'était pas une raison suffisante à ses yeux pour ne pas lui dire qu'il ne l'était pas en réalité.

De son côté, Sara a finit par retrouver son calme.

Elle est contente d'avoir laissé éclaté sa colère comme elle l'a fait.

Heureusement, elle n'a pas été plus loin que la gifle qu'elle a donné à la blonde mais en tout cas, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait selon sa pensée.

L'entrevue n'a pas duré plus d'un quart d'heure et lorsqu'elle a refermé la porte derrière elle, sa fille dormait toujours à poings fermés dans son berceau.

Sara sourit en la regardant dormir.

Elle se souvient de ces dix dernières années.

Son amitié de longue date avec Gil, son amour pour lui.

Ils se sont aimés dès la première minute passée dans la même pièce.

Le genre de coup de foudre rare de nos jours.

Elle se souvient également de toutes les difficultés qu'ils ont connues pour en arriver où ils en sont aujourd'hui.

Elle a tout quitté en croyant que cette grossesse briserait le rêve de l'un d'eux et changerait les choses entre eux.

Elle réalise maintenant que ce départ précipité était une erreur et qu'elle aurait pu lui coûter cher.

Perdre son travail était beaucoup moins grave à ses yeux que de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime ou qu'il perde son propre travail.

Perdue dans sa rêverie, Sara s'endort...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

Ces nouvelles informations concernant la vie privée de Gil changent légèrement les données du problème.

L'affaire se présente donc sous un éclairage nouveau.

Son avocat présente une requête au juge afin de verser de nouvelles pièces au dossier et demande que son client soit confronté à sa victime.

Mais le juge refuse la confrontation, à cause de la nature de l'affaire mais en revanche, il examine attentivement les nouvelles pièces à verser et accepte d'en tenir compte.

Gil n'est pas tiré d'affaire pour autant mais la partie est tout à fait jouable.

Quant à Sofia, elle croit que les preuves matérielles qu'elles a fourni aux enquêteurs suffiront à le faire condamner.

Mais c'est sans compter sur l'acharnement de Sara, qui exploite à fond les failles qu'elle découvre au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du dossier.

Parallèlement à cela, elle vient chaque jour voir son compagnon au parloir de la prison accompagnée de leur fille, ce qui l'aide beaucoup à tenir le choc.

Gil peut ainsi goûter les joies de la paternité bien qu'il aurait préféré vivre cela ailleurs qu'ici.

De temps à autre, le couple a également la possibilité de se rencontrer dans un endroit plus intime, le fameux parloir conjugal.

Après neuf mois d'abstinence, Gil peut ainsi savourer la joie de partager à nouveau le lit avec Sara.

Seulement, ces moments-là sont relativement courts car la jeune femme nourrit leur fille au sein et ne peut rester très longtemps loin d'elle.

Gil le comprend parfaitement.

Nous aurons tout le temps de nous rattraper, je te le promets, il lui dit.

L'incarcération préventive de Gil dure un mois, jusqu'à l'ouverture de son procès.

Sara, lui et son avocat, ainsi que tous leurs soutiens ont bon espoir de parvenir à démontrer son innocence dans cette histoire...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

Le jour tant attendu arrive enfin : l'ouverture du procès de Gil.

Les témoins en sa faveur sont très nombreux et défilent à la barre à la queu leu leu tandis que Sofia se défend seule face à eux.

Aucun de ses amis ou anciens amis n'a accepté de rentrer dans son jeu.

Gil voit sa vie privée exposée au grand jour et ça le gêne énormément parce que d'ordinaire, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il aime partager en public.

Mais vu les circonstances, il est bien obligé de s'expliquer sur ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit.

Sofia s'acharne et s'entête mais au fil des débats, elle finit par craquer et avoue tout.

Elle doit non seulement reconnaître ses mensonges mais en plus, elle doit se justifier.

Le docteur Robbins est parvenu à démontrer qu'il était impossible de faire clairement la différence entre un rapport sexuel violent et un viol proprement dit, d'autant plus que les lésions internes constatées sur le corps de Sofia n'étaient pas suffisament importantes pour prouver ses dires.

Pour étayer sa théorie, Al s'appuie sur une comparaison photographique entre des lésions consécutives à un viol avéré et celles constatées chez Sofia.

Le résultat de cette comparaison est sans appel, elles sont totalement différentes.

L'expert chargé d'analyser les blessures sur le corps de Sofia leur présente son travail de la même façon avec le même résultat, blessures totalement différentes.

En clair, Gil et Sofia ont eu des rapports sexuels violents mais consentis et seules celles présentes sur son dos sont concordantes avec ce type de rapports.

En outre, Sofia ne présentait aucun bleu apparent sur son corps.

Puis on demande à la blonde d'expliquer sa présence avec Gil dans divers endroits de la ville à différentes époques entre maintenant et il y a trois ans ainsi que la nature exacte de sa relation avec lui.

En effet, différents témoins, anonymes ceux-là, sont venus témoigner en faveur de l'accusé après avoir appris ce qui se passait pour lui.

Ils ont pu apercevoir ou parler avec le couple dans différents restaurants et bars, ainsi qu'à des soirées festives, au total à une dizaine de reprises.

Elle cherche d'abord à esquiver la question par une entourloupe (en fait, c'est Gil qui l'a invitée avec insistance et cherchait vaiment à coucher avec elle, ce genre de chose) mais très vite, une faille se présente (plusieurs témoins ont cru qu'ils étaient ensemble alors qu'ils n'étaient que collègues de travail!) et elle finit par avouer qu'elle est amoureuse de son patron depuis le premier jour et qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention.

Gil a bien sûr précisé qu'elle était bien la première personne avec qui il a accepté de passer du temps en dehors du labo de façon régulière car avant cela, il ne sortait que très très rarement.

Puis il y a eu Sara et cette relation a entraîné un changement radical et définitif dans sa vie : elle était devenue pour la première fois de son existence une priorité sur son travail, ce qui n'a jamais été le cas avec tout autre personne...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

Le juge questionne Sofia au sujet de sa relation avec Gil.

Le juge : vous saviez que Mr Grissom n'était pas amoureux de vous?

Sofia : Non, il n'en a jamais donné l'impression.

Le juge : Expliquez-vous.

Sofia : J'ai toujours senti qu'il m'aimait à la façon dont il me regardait. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous.

Le juge : D'après vos collègues de travail, vous étiez souvent dans son bureau ou avec lui sur le terrain. Vous parliez toute seule sur vos scènes de crime seulement en sa présence, vous interveniez même quand vous n'y êtes pas invitée...

Sofia : J'ignorais que mes collègues se préoccupaient de ma façon d'être avec les autres! Pour autant que je sache, Gil semblait aimer ma façon de travailler et apprécier ma compagnie.

Le juge pose la même question à Gil, voici sa réponse :

Gil : C'était effectivement un côté de Sofia que j'appréciais, volontaire, dynamique et surtout originale...mais je n'ai jamais interprété cela comme un comportement ambigü de sa part...A mon avis, c'était sa façon de travailler bien à elle. Pour le reste, je pense que cela partait d'un bon sentiment. Elle a eu raison de m'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui était le plus important en fait : la vie...

Le juge : Sofia, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Mr Grissom soit sous l'emprise de l'alcool pour avoir des rappors sexuels avec lui? Sans cela, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il aurait été plus simple de lui demander son avis, non?

Sofia : ...

Sofia ne répond rien car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait eu une fin de non-recevoir, rien d'étonnant venant de la part de Gil.

En effet, il est réputé pour être "marié" à son travail mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre du bon temps de temps à autre.

Seulement, c'était très rarissime avant qu'il ne rencontre Sofia et peu de personnes le savaient.

Il s'est toujours montré galant et doux avec les femmes, raisons pour lesquelles elles craquaient toutes pour lui plutôt que l'inverse.

Très peu d'entre elles l'ont intéressé de la même manière que Sara.

Le procès se termine quatre semaines plus tard sur un non-lieu.

Les preuves matérielles n'ont pas suffi à convaincre le jury, qui en plus était divisé sur la question.

Gil et Sara sont maintenant soulagés et n'ont pas jugé utile de poursuivre Sofia pour calomnie et faux témoignage.

En revanche, le LVPD ne lui a pas fait de cadeau : virée sans possibilité d'avoir sa pension de retraite et de retrouver du travail dans la police.

C'est sévère mais nécessaire vu qu'elle a en quelque sorte usé de ses compétences professionnelles pour monter cette histoire.

Suite à cela, elle quitte Las Vegas...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

Gil et Sara peuvent maintenant profiter pleinement de leur vie de famille.

Les retrouvailles n'ont pas été celles dont ils rêvaient mais qu'importe!

Cette histoire est désormais loin derrière eux.

Gil est resté tout de même mis à pied pour un mois, ce qui lui a été plus profitable qu'autre chose.

Quand à sa fiancée, elle préfère s'occuper de leur fille et réfléchit tranquillement à son avenir professionnel.

Elle a prévenu sa mère qu'elle avait décidé de rester à Las Vegas et l'a invitée à se joindre à eux pour leur prochain mariage qui aura lieu dans quelques mois.

Laura est très impatiente de connaître son futur gendre, sa petite-fille et le reste de la grande "famille" de Las Vegas.

Elisabeth, la maman de Gil plus connue sous le nom de "Betty", est folle de joie d'apprendre qu'elle est devenue grand-mère mais elle a reproché à Gil de ne pas lui avoir présenté Sara plus tôt.

Sourde depuis l'enfance, à cause d'une maladie génétique transmissible, Betty s'inquiète de la santé de sa petite-fille mais son fils lui assure qu'ils prendront les choses en mains en temps voulu.

Ainsi, quelques semaines après le procès, toute la famille se réunit dans la maison du couple pour faire plus ample connaissance les uns des autres.

Gil et Sara commencent les préparatifs de leur mariage mais insistent pour qu'il soit le plus simple possible, sans chichis.

Gil retrouve son poste de superviseur une fois sa période de mise à pied terminée, pour la plus grande joie de ses collègues et amis.

Tout se déroule à merveille jusqu'au jour où...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

Six mois ont passé depuis le procès de Gil et bien que le temps ait passé, les blessures laissées par cette accusation de viol et cette tromperie accidentelle sont toujours vives.

Elisabeth-Grace gazouille tranquillement dans les bras de son père, confortablement installé dans le jardin derrière leur maison.

Elle tient dans sa main un énorme cafard impressionnant et son père lui raconte son histoire.

Sara, très occupée dans la cuisine en face, peut entendre leurs nombreux éclats de rire.

Elle s'arrête un instant pour les observer et sourit.

Ils mènent une vie très heureuse et sereine, jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible et pourtant, c'est bien réel.

Après une longue période d'hésitation, Sara a finalement choisi de réintégrer le LVPD.

Malgré ses nombreuses réticences, Ecklie a accepté de la reprendre.

Habitant Las Vegas depuis un certain temps, Betty a accepté de jouer les nounous pour sa petite-fille.

Un soir, le LVPD est contacté par la police d'une petite localité en dehors de leur juridiction.

Un corps en état de décomposition avancée et couvert d'insectes vient d'être découvert et on a besoin du talent de Gil pour résoudre ce cas.

Gil accepte tout de suite le dossier et décide d'emmener Sara avec lui.

Il avertit sa mère de leur voyage, qui ne devrait pas excéder trois jours.

Heureusement, leur fillette boit au biberon, la présence de Sara à ses côtés est donc moins nécessaire qu'avant.

Et Betty posséde un double de la clé de leur maison, en cas de besoin.

Gil et Sara quittent donc Las Vegas pour se rendre à San José, près de la frontière californienne...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

Durant les 24 premières heures suivant leur arrivée, ils n'ont pas une minute à eux.

Ils recueillent et analysent comme ils peuvent les indices qu'ils récoltent et quand ils ne peuvent faire autrement, envoient leurs échantillons au laboratoire d'analyse médico-légale le plus proche.

Ils décident à un moment donné de marquer une petite pause pour se restaurer et se reposer un peu.

Ils sont installés dans un hôtel bon marché mais suffisamment confortable pour eux.

Gil fait un rapide saut dans le seul bar du coin pour bavarder un moment avec leurs homologues, qui prennent habituellement leur repas sur place.

Sara en profite pour se reposer un peu.

Dans le bar, Gil n'a pas remarqué la jolie blonde assise près du comptoir.

Elle discute joyeusement avec le barman et affiche un ventre légèrement rebondi.

Si il l'avait vue, il l'aurait sans doute reconnue.

Elle se lève à un moment donné pour aller aux toilettes et se fige en passant devant lui.

Gil ne prête pas attention sur le moment comme il est en pleine conversation avec ses homologues.

C'est l'un d'eux qui lui signale la présence de la blonde devant leur table.

Gil blêmit en reconnaissant Sofia.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle lui dit : Bonjour Gil!

Que fait-elle ici, se demande-t-il, sous le choc.

Faut croire que le monde est petit, ma parole! elle dit simplement, sans faire de vagues.

Elle repère sans mal son questionnement intérieur et lui dit, franchement :

J'habite ici maintenant...Après ce qui s'est passé, enfin, tu sais...

Gil ne dit rien mais se pose mille questions.

Il lui en voulait toujours pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait mais ne la jugeait pas plus que cela.

Il la dévisage longuement, elle n'a pas du tout changé en six mois.

Ou presque, lorsque ses yeux s'arrête sur cette forme rebondie visible sous sa chemise.

Il est en état de choc et demande aussitôt :

Tu es enceinte?

Elle hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

Wow, mes félicitations... Je suppose que tu as finalement trouvé ton bonheur?

Euh...non, pas exactement...je...en fait... elle commence puis détourne le regard.

Quoi?... Il y a des problèmes avec le père? il demande, perplexe.

Oui et non... écoutes, je n'ai pas vraiement envie d'en parler,là... elle dit, visiblement gênée.

Tu n'as pas de problèmes au moins?

Gil! Depuis quand tu te mets soudain à te préoccuper de moi? Je te rappelle qu'à une époque, tu n'as pas voulu de moi et maintenant, tu t'inquiètes de ce que je pourrais devenir? elle s'exclame, outrée. Je n'ai pas quitté Vegas pour rien alors...

Elle tourne les talons et quitte le bar précipitamment, sans demander son reste, laissant Gil incrédule devant ses homologues.

Une amie, demande le plus âgé des deux policiers.

Avant, oui...

Des soucis avec elle? le plus jeune des deux policiers demande à son tour.

Oui mais c'est du passé maintenant...Veuillez m'excuser, il faut que j'aille retrouver Sara...

Gil quitte le bar à son tour, visiblement troublé par sa rencontre fortuite avec Sofia.

Cette grossesse le bouleverse, la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, c'était au tribunal, six mois auparavant.

Il se demande si sa seule nuit avec elle n'aurait pas eu des conséquences...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :**

Le reste de la journée s'achève dans un silence pesant.

Gil n'a pas décroché un seul mot à Sara depuis son retour à l'hôtel après leur pause.

Sa rencontre avec Sofia le tracasse et le met de mauvaise humeur, sans parler de l'affreuse migraine qui l'assaille depuis des heures.

Ses cachets ne lui font rien et au bout d'un moment, il doit se résoudre à lâcher prise.

Il quitte précipitamment la scène de crime sans un mot et sans prévenir personne.

Ne l'ayant pas revu depuis un moment, Sara s'inquiète et commence à le chercher partout.

Il semble avoir éteint son téléphone, elle panique alors, se demandant ce qui ne va pas avec lui.

C'est alors que les policiers qui avaient déjeuné avec lui au bar ce midi lui racontent sa rencontre fortuite avec la blonde.

Sara colle sa main sur sa bouche, abasourdie.

Qu'est-ce que Sofia fait ici, dans ce trou perdu? Et en plus, elle serait enceinte?

Remerciant les policiers, Sara décide de partir à la recherche de Gil.

Elle est folle d'inquiétude quant à ses intentions.

Etait-il parti la voir ou était-il seulement retourné à l'hôtel?

Elle ne le trouve pas à l'hôtel alors elle fait le tour du pâté de maison et se rend au bar mais aucune trace de Gil dans ce secteur.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulent et elle doit maintenant demander l'aide de leurs homologues pour l'aider à retrouver son fiancé.

Finalement, il est retrouvé à la tombée de la nuit, chez le médecin du village.

Sa migraine a empiré et sans la présence d'esprit d'un passant, il aurait été victime d'un malaise cardiaque.

Lorsque Sara entre dans la chambre où il se repose, il a l'air d'aller mieux.

Gil! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris? elle lui reproche vivement, en colère après lui.

Gil détourne la tête, il aurait préféré effacer ce qui s'est passé au bar ce midi plutôt que d'avoir à lui dire à ce sujet.

Il est tiraillé entre garder ça pour lui et ne pas avoir de secret pour elle.

Sara s'assoit à côté de lui et lui prend la main.

Son regard est suppliant.

Il pense à leur fille, restée à Vegas, elle lui manque.

Deux larmes inopportunes roulent soudain sur ses joues.

Sara, ne m'obliges pas... il commence en reniflant.

Gil! Heureusement, tes amis ont été très bavards. Je sais déjà tout ce qui s'est passé! Qu'y a-t-il de si gênant dans cette histoire pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil?

Sara, tu ne comprend donc pas? Sofia n'avait pas de petit ami à l'époque et... je ne pense pas qu'elle en ai eu depuis...

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?... Attends une minute, tu ne crois tout de même pas que...Oh mon Dieu! Mais...Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de ce que tu dis?...

Elle me l'avait dit à plusieurs reprises... et elle était amoureuse de moi, je te rappelles...

Je peux pas croire que ce soit vrai!...Gil, il faut des preuves!... des preuves irréfutables!

Quoi? Tu veux...un test de paternité?

Bien sûr que oui, voyons! Tu ne vas sûrement pas assumer l'enfant d'un autre!

Sara, qui s'est levée entre-temps, fait les cent pas dans la pièce tant cette situation la rend dingue.

Une accusation de viol ne lui avait donc pas suffi, maintenant, elle voulait lui coller une paternité sur le dos?

Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :**

Leur petite escapade professionnelle est en train de prendre un tournant plus personnel.

Bien que ce n'était pas du tout prévu au programme, cette histoire est en train de compromettre leur travail.

Sara contacte Jim et l'informe de ce qui se passe.

Il décide d'aller les rejoindre avec du renfort.

Il est très remonté contre Sofia.

Gil et Sara sont finalement rentrés à l'hôtel mais le médecin a recommandé le plus de repos possible pour Gil.

Il semble qu'il ait été quelque peu traumatisé par ce qu'il a vécu récemment et ces fortes migraines ne présagent rien de bon pour lui.

Sara refuse l'idée de le perdre alors qu'ils viennent juste de se retrouver et d'avoir une fille.

Epuisé, Gil s'est rapidement endormi.

Sara en profite pour ressortir en douce, elle a décidé de régler ses comptes une bonne fois avec la blonde.

Elle parvient à trouver son adresse et apprend ainsi qu'elle habite le village.

Elle arrive rapidement à destination et bientôt, elle se retrouve face à Sofia.

Sara? la blonde s'exclame, sous le choc.

La brune la repousse vivement à l'intérieur et ferme la porte derrière elles.

Le viol n'a pas suffi alors comme ça, tu en rajoutes une couche? Sara hurle, folle de rage.

Je...je vois pas de quoi tu parles! Sofia balbutie, hébétée.

Ah ouais? He bien, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire!

Sara pointe alors son ventre légèrement arrondi du doigt.

Oh ça? Ecoutes, je veux pas d'histoires, ok? Je sais pas qui est le père et j'veux pas le savoir! Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai pas fait exprès de croiser Gil tout à l'heure, je te le jure!

Comment ça, tu sais pas qui est le père? C'est quoi encore ces salades? Tu accuses Gil de viol, tu prétends l'aimer et maintenant, ça?

Sofia ne dit rien, visiblement choquée.

Sara reprend alors de plus belle, ne mâchant pas ses mots.

Tun'étais pas obligée de lui en parler! Tu le connaîs, il va vouloir savoir! A cause de tes conneries, il est obligé d'arrêter son enquête!

Quoi, sérieux?

Sofia passe ses mains dans les cheveux, en soupirant bruyamment.

Elle paraît sincère mais Sara n'en croit pas un mot.

Elle est trop bouleversée pour penser de façon rationnelle.

Oui, très... Il souffre de migraines atroces, je croyais que tu le savais!

Effectivement, cela se lisait sur son visage lors de certaines affaires...Je me souviens la dernière fois, il est allé s'allonger quelques minutes à plusieurs reprises durant cette affaire de pédophilie...

Bon. Ecoutes attentivement ce que j'ai à te dire, ok? Te repointes pas de sitôt sinon il t'en cuira!

Sur ces dernières paroles, Sara quitte la maison de Sofia.

La blonde soupire de soulagement, elle a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sara repense à la conversation qu'elle vient d'avoir avec la blonde.

Même si elle prétend ne pas savoir qui est le père de son enfant, Gil voudra quand même savoir, afin d'être en paix avec lui-même.

Trois mois, c'est vite passé...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 :**

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Gil se sent visiblement beaucoup mieux que la veille.

Il a dormi quasiment 12 heures d'affilée, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

Il se tourne du côté de Sara et vit que sa place était vide.

Il se demande où elle peut bien être quand il entend la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Sara? il demande.

La jeune femme pose un plateau sur le lit, souriante.

Bien dormi mon coeur? elle demande d'une voix douce.

Gil hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

L'odeur du petit déjeuner suffit à le mettre en appétit.

Wow, c'est la fête aujourd'hui? il demande, surpris par tant de nourriture : oeufs brouillés, bagels chauds, confiture et beurre de cacahuètes, crêpes au sirop d'érable, ect...

J'ai pensé qu'après toutes ces émotions, tu aurais sûrement faim...elle répond avec le sourire et une certaine lueur dans ses yeux.

Gil s'assoit et commence à manger, Sara à ses côtés.

Je suppose qu'il va falloir attendre la naissance pour savoir... Sara commence, entre deux bouchées.

Gil se fige, surpris par sa question.

Quoi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir? Sara demande à nouveau, surprise par son silence.

Si, évidemment... mais ça me gêne, cette histoire... il répond tristement.

Gil n'a visiblement pas envie de faire subir cette épreuve supplémentaire à sa petite famille.

Si cet enfant est bien le sien, il se demande comment il va pouvoir gérer cette situation très particulière.

Cela signifierai sans doute un droit de visite incluant des contacts avec la mère.

Il redoute fortement qu'elle veuille de nouveau le piéger et de faire souffrir Sara à nouveau.

Il s'arrête à nouveau de manger et commence, sceptique :

Je ne sais pas comment on va gérer ça...

Gil, ce n'est pas ta faute! Tu n'as rien demandé dans cette histoire et cet enfant non plus... Tu es libre de décider de ce que tu vas faire de ça... Sara dit.

Oui, évidemment, mais...tu sais ce que ça va impliquer... il poursuit.

Sara voit très bien où il veut en venir.

Tu n'es pas obligé de la voir, tu sais...Il existe des endroits où tu peux venir voir l'enfant sans que la mère sois présente...

Mouais...En admettant qu'elle accepte...il répond, le regard dans le vide.

Elle n'aura pas le choix! Elle a délibérément cherché à nous séparer, je te rappelle! Sara se fâche légèrement.

Gil sait à quel point Sara déteste Sofia et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui rentrer dedans si elle ne respecte pas la distance imposée entre eux.

Je n'aime pas ça...J'ai pas du tout envie de vous infliger ça à toi et à Lily... il ajoute, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Si tu n'as pas le choix, je ne peux que le comprendre...Sara dit, amère.

Il achèvent le petit déjeuner en silence puis ils prennent une douche ensemble avant d'aller rejoindre Jim à l'accueil de leur hôtel.

Gil voudrait finir ce qu'il a commencé mais il apprend qu'Ecklie y est fortement opposé.

Cela le met alors en colère, il casse la vitre de la porte d'entrée et se blesse à la main.

Prise de panique, Sara appelle le médecin du village qui fait une dizaine de points de sutures à son compagnon.

Gil est contraint au repos, ce qu'il ne supporte visiblement pas.

Nick arrive un peu plus tard dans la journée, Jim lui a demandé de prendre le relais de Gil et Sara sur l'affaire en cours.

Ce n'est pas un hasard que Nick ait été appelé, en effet, Gil a commencé à le former pour devenir entomologiste comme lui.

Depuis son enlèvement survenu trois ans auparavant, Nick avait souffert un certain temps d'une phobie des insectes avant d'entamer une thérapie qui lui a permis d'affronter ça.

Il a développé une passion commune à celle de Gil, qui s'est proposé de le former afin qu'il puisse aider l'équipe une fois qu'il sera parti à la retraite.

ça va aller, Gil, je m'en sortirai très bien, tu verras... Rentre chez toi et soignes-toi bien surtout... Nick dit à Gil avec insistance.

Le retour à Las Vegas se déroule dans le silence, Gil n'ayant plus décroché un mot après ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel.

Ce qui s'est passé à San José l'a fortement contrarié et il le reproche vivement à Sofia.

Face à cette nouvelle épreuve, Sara garde courage et espère en finir définitivement avec cette situation...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 :**

Les semaines passent à une vitesse folle.

Dès leur retour à Las Vegas, Gil et Sara prennent rendez-vous chez leur médecin habituel.

Gil doit subir divers examens pour savoir ce qui ne va pas avec sa santé mais les résultats ne donnent rien.

Le médecin suppose que Gil est plus sensible qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre.

Il lui recommande du repos et de la détente.

Difficile dans les conditions actuelles, avec la grossesse de Sofia qui pose question.

Il a voulu reprendre contact avec elle à ce sujet mais la jeune femme refuse de lui en dire davantage à cause de ce qui s'est passé quelques mois auparavant.

Cette situation obsède Gil au point qu'il devient incapable de penser à autre chose.

Il s'aigrit et devient irritable mais Sara ne se laisse pas impressionner car elle comprend tout à fait ce qu'il traverse en ce moment.

Elle prend l'initiative de contacter l'avocat de Gil pour savoir quelles options il peut avoir pour obtenir la réponse à sa question.

Mais l'affaire se complique car n'ayant aucune relation suivie avec la jeune femme et au regard de leur situation, Sofia est tout à fait en droit de s'opposer à un test de paternité même s'ils n'ont eu qu'une seule et unique aventure sexuelle sans lendemain.

Gil et Sara ne comprennent pas cela, pas plus que l'attitude de Sofia, qui était pourtant en tort dans cette affaire et avait prétendu être amoureuse de Gil.

En fait, c'est toujours le cas mais Sofia refuse de lui laisser l'occasion de connaître un bonheur qu'ils ne partageront jamais ensemble.

C'est sa façon à elle de se venger de son refus d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec elle...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 :**

En quittant Las Vegas et en s'installant dans ce trou perdu, elle pensait se faire définitivement oublier mais le hasard en avait décidé autrement.

Lorsqu'elle a découvert sa grossesse juste après le procès, elle a tout de suite fait un rapide calcul qui lui a permis de situer la date de conception la nuit où elle a eu des rapports sexuels avec son patron.

Pour elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Elle a d'abord imaginé un plan pour faire souffrir Sara mais l'a très vite abandonné face à la solidité affichée du couple qu'elle forme avec Gil.

Puis elle a finalement renoncé et a choisi de disparaître, avec la perspective que Gil ne puisse jamais connaître l'existence de son enfant.

Belle erreur qu'elle a commise là.

Mais heureusement, la loi est de son côté et de toute façon, comme elle l'a très vite fait savoir par le biais de son avocat, elle n'est pas tenue de révéler quoi que ce soit de sa vie privée dans la mesure où elle a reconnu avoir menti sur ses accusations envers Gil.

L'avocat de Sofia argue alors sur le fait qu'elle a pu très bien mentir sur ces rapports sexuels qu'elle prétend avoir eu avec lui sauf qu'il en existe la preuve irréfutable établie par le test ADN effectué pour le kit de viol.

Face à cet argument, il contre-attaque :

Ma cliente peut tout à fait avoir eu des rapports sexuels lors d'une rencontre passagère qui aurait eu lieu dans une fourchette approximative de douze à dix-huit heures avant celui-là...

Dans ce cas, pourquoi prétendre qu'elle est amoureuse de lui? L'avocat de Gil rétorque.

La loi n'étant pas en leur faveur, Gil doit renoncer de toute façon.

Mais il lui en faudra plus pour l'arrêter dans sa quête.

Avec Sara, ils décident de monter un plan pour parvenir à leurs fins.

C'est illégal et, de ce fait, Gil ne pourra pas faire de réclamation mais au moins, ils finiront par connaître la vérité.

Pour ce faire, ils comptent sur l'aide précieuse du médecin qui a soigné Gil durant leur séjour à San José...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 :**

Sofia met au monde un petit garçon qu'elle prénomme Gil Thomas Curtis en souvenir de son amour perdu.

Le médecin de San José, qui la suit depuis le début de sa grossesse et qui est devenu ami avec Gil et Sara, a accepté de réaliser le test de parternité à l'insu de sa patiente.

Il prend un énorme risque mais le couple lui a assuré que le résultat ne serait jamais recevable dans un tribunal et que la seule chose qu'ils demandent est de connaître la vérité.

Six semaines plus tard, Gil trouve la fameuse enveloppe scellée dans la boite aux lettres.

Il est très nerveux face à Sara au moment de l'ouvrir.

Et s'il est bien le père de cet enfant?

Sara finit par lui prendre l'enveloppe des mains et l'ouvre.

Son visage se fige à la lecture du résultat puis deux larmes roulent sur ses joues.

En la voyant, Gil lui enlève le papier des mains et blêmit à son tour.

Il apprend que médecin, qui a des relations avec certains membres du personnel du LVPD, s'est permis d'entrer discrètement en contact avec l'un d'eux pour une recherche dans les bases de données nationales.

Gil n'est définitivement pas le père du fils de Sofia mais en revanche, l'enfant a plus de sept allèles en commun avec Jim Brass.

Qu'est-ce que que c'est encore que cette histoire? Pourquoi Jim n'avait-il rien dit à ce sujet? Comment se fait-il qu'il ait pu aussi bien caché cette information, ainsi que Sofia d'ailleurs?

C'est à ne rien comprendre!

Gil et Sara sont très perplexes, ils se demandent comment ils vont gérer la situation avec cette nouvelle et étrange information...


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 :**

Quelques jours de réflexion plus tard, Gil et Sara, qui n'ont parlé à personne de ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire, se résignent à s'ouvrir à leur ami Jim.

Cette information remet en question toute ce qui s'est passé auparavant et Gil, qui ne décolère pas, exige maintenant des réponses.

Jim raconte alors une incroyable histoire : il est tombé amoureux de la blonde et a eu une histoire avec elle qui s'est soldée par un échec, ayant rompu avec elle le jour de cette fameuse nuit passée avec Gil.

Il a compris pourquoi lorsqu'elle lui a avoué être en fait amoureuse de Gil et qu'il n'a eu pour seul rôle celui de lot de consolation.

Il n'a jamais trouvé le courage de dire la vérité à ses amis car il avait trop honte de s'être laissé ainsi embobiner par une femme.

Et malheureusement pour lui, Sofia est persuadée que son fils est celui de Gil et refuse catégoriquement de faire ce test de paternité qui permettrait à cet enfant d'avoir la chance de connaître son père biologique un jour.

Les résultats ont été obtenus illégalement, ils n'ont en outre aucun autre moyen d'obtenir gain de cause, sauf peut-être si l'enfant a un grave problème médical qui nécessite un test de compatibilité.

C'est ce qui se produit peu après.

Le petit Gil n'a pas trois mois et présente une malformation rare du foie.

Il doit sa survie aux nombreux soins prodigués par le service de néo-natologie du Cedars Sinaï Center Hospital de Los Angeles, le plus équipé et le plus proche des derniers progrès médicaux.

Heureusement, la partie endomagée est remplaçable mais il faut faire très vite.

Sofia tient à la vie de cet enfant et reprend rapidement contact avec Gil dans l'espoir qu'il accepte de le sauver.

L'occasion inéspérée s'étant enfin présentée, Gil accepte tout de suite d'aider Sofia.

Mais les résultats ne sont pas ceux qu'elle attendait.

Elle est abasourdie par la nouvelle, elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

Jim est présent lorsqu'elle reçoit les résultats.

Il peut lire l'immense chagrin présent sur son visage et la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Contre toute attente, Sofia se laisse ainsi aller à pleurer dans les bras du policier.

Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être de moi? Jim demande, à tout hasard.

Sofia se rappelle alors de leur histoire et se rend compte qu'il n'en a jamais parlé à personne.

Elle était tellement amoureuse de Gil à l'époque qu'elle en avait oublié la dernière nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Jim juste avant leur rupture.

Au regard de la situation actuelle, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que d'accepter que Jim fasse le test et celui-ci confirme les résultats que Gil et Sara ont reçu quelques jours plus tôt dans la discrétion la plus totale.

Une fois son fils sauvé, Sofia décide de présenter ses excuses officielles à Gil et à Jim.

Ils ne lui font aucun reproche, elle est restée trop longtemps aveuglée par ses sentiments envers Gil et sa colère contre lui.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de chacun et à la surprise générale, elle accepte une proposition de Jim, qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Gil et Sara peuvent désormais vivre définitivement en paix...


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogue :**

C'est avec beaucoup de courage que Gil et Sara ont réussi à faire face à l'épreuve.

En effet, difficile d'imaginer que Gil puisse volontairement tromper Sara avec une autre et vice-versa!

La seule erreur qu'il ait commise ce jour-là aura été de s'être laissé emporté par l'euphorie du moment.

Il est vrai qu'il avait passé une très bonne soirée avec Sofia mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de coucher avec elle.

Il a du mal à exprimer ce qu'il a au fond de son coeur et a souvent fait preuve de maladresse avec Sara.

Quant à elle, elle ne comprend pas toujours les humeurs de Gil.

En quittant précipitamment Las Vegas sans donner plus d'explication, elle espérait résoudre ses questions personnelles et mener une existence paisible auprès de Gil.

Cette grossesse imprévue a compliqué sa tâche.

Sara pensait que ce n'était pas le bon moment et ne connaissait pas le sentiment de Gil concernant la paternité.

Elle avait peur de sa réaction.

Gil pensait que Sara n'accepterait pas son erreur mais il se trompait lourdement.

Une fois les choses dites, elles se sont naturellement rétablies entre eux et Gil est parvenu à faire face à son erreur.

Sofia ignorait que Gil n'était plus célibataire depuis deux ans.

Elle a cru que quelque chose était possible entre eux parce qu'il était si gentil et prévenant avec elle, il semblait séduit par elle.

Elle pensait qu'un petit coup de pouce du destin ne serait pas un moindre mal sauf que quand Gil a repris ses esprits, toute chance qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose entre eux s'est évanouie.

Sa vengeange a eu lieu sur un simple coup de tête comme elle s'est laissé volontairement aveuglée par la colère.

Elle était persuadée être enceinte de Gil et avait trop vite oublié sa liaison avec Jim.

Lorsque la vérité a finalement éclaté, Jim et ses amis lui ont pardonné.

Ils ont fini par se marier, le même jour que Gil et Sara.

Un an plus tard, les deux couples voient leurs familles respectives s'agrandir.

La vie suit tranquillement son cours, entre bonheur et drames de la vie quotidienne...

**FIN**


End file.
